ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Merrow No.5
Testimonials *Can be defeated by 8 Level 75 characters, but you will need at least 3 tanks, 2 sleepers, and a good dispeller. *Can be solo'd by: 73+ BST (using leech pets),75 SMN with alot of patience. Using Carbuncle and Fenrir kiting method. *Was duo'd by 2 74 BST with extreme ease, just Leave the Leech pets before death and swap out. 1/1 * Soloable by a Beastmaster, with difficulty. Easily duoed by Beastmasters, using local or jug pets only and staying out of range of Maiden's Virelai. Although, I don't agree with the above statement. I have solo-ed it about seven times as BST without any problems. -- Orubicon 23:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *Very easily soloed Summoner85/Red Mage Using either Garuda or Ramuh. Use assault, wait 1 hit then BP and leave pet to fight with Avatar's favour on. Retreat to the furthest north west segment next to water and wait for pet to die before resummoning. NM never moves more than a few yalm before pet engages. Remove Av-fav and have pet BP again. Cast sneak and time run past NM and past the ghost to the far side; use Convert and cure self to full, return to within range of NM and use BP, retreat again to the east and recast buffs if u feel u need to as well as restore MP with Elemental Siphon then recast pet. Wait for pet to go and engage then again BP, followed by av-fav, followed by sneak and run back to northwest corner again. No need to rinse and repeat from here in, but feel free to do so. With this strategy you should never get hit with ANYTHING, though I personally always keep up aquaveil and Stoneskin. Solo'd as 75BST/37WHM - it dropped water crystal. Originally went to fight it by charming and 2houring a lahama (kraken type mob - VT @ 75). Kraken went down pretty fast, but also did damage decently fast. Knocked off a good 20 percent or so. The idea was to then rotate leeches - bringing them either right at thier spawn point and releasing them to let them heal, or taking them far away and releasing them so they depopped (both are methods to make use of the only 4 leeches available for as long as possible). I got her down to 33 percent or so, then she charmed me, walked in front of me, and released me. To my suprise since I was behind her when charm wore, I didnt take aggro (sight based) so I just walked away. I then tried again with just leech pets, this time taking her down successfully all the way. Its a fairly easy fight if you can keep pets alive (she does a dot, so its hard to keep them up sometimes) while avoiding charm. Charm is the big thing, even if you dont die, if you get charmed the fight is over and you are at square one. This method worked for me, not much hastle except for timing of pet releases and her decently fast charm ability (though many you can still stay out of range from when she begins to cast). Hope this helps other bst out there who wish to obtain the 5 chr boots. soloed as 75bst/nin sub doesnt really matter since charm wipes shadow just if sub whm gotta erase requiem there is a phasma that pops right near her easily avoidable just dont get low hp also release your pets at 25%ish if they have requiem or it WILL kill them gempig~remora i also did that 2hr lahama thing with pet defense gear and max reward i got off about 50% of the merrow health fairly quickly no reward recast merits so could definately get more off --Fujilives 23:43, 23 October 2006 (EDT) Also soloable as 73 Bst/whm Leech are EM - T so take care. Got 316 exp with pet penalty and a merrow scale. Pet swaps are easy: Wait till she starts casting a buff song. They take a while to cast, and she wont move or melee in the gaps. Other than her charm, there is only real risk from mischarms so have fun~ Fight took me about 30 mins. Rebme of Fairy - 08 December 2006 -- In 10 fights (all without Treasure Hunter), Volunteer's Nails dropped twice and merrow scale 3 times. When soloing as BST try and get your next pet from far and sic it on Merrow #5 from as far as possible, if she casts Virelai, you can quickly move back and avoid it during a petswap. Sikbok - Kujata. -- Here's some data to try and figure out the pop conditions on this NM. I am in no way analyzing what relation this has with besieged since I am done with this NM. All kills are from fairy server and all times are GMT -0500. I am pretty sure I was alone camping this but I cannot certify this. Went 1/4 (1 kill before maintenance). *Maintenance 25th October ends 8:00pm *Killed 26th October @ 10:00pm *Killed 28th October @ 3:00am *Killed 29th October @ 4:20pm *drop* Note: I say killed on date since I was not on when it poped. However, I logged on every 2-3 hours. --Lorcas 20:56, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :*Okay I was on my way to The Stagging point and i saw this Thing up so... I got an 75 BST go give me an hand (67bst/whm shadowlina of Slyph) Anyways so we took it down in under 20 mins easy fight i thought it would of been an lot harder proves me wrong ^_^ anyways undead swarm after was at 1 so after im going after it again ^_^ Also diddnt get drop >_< :*Heyya im back again This NM normally on our server spawns almost everytime after 2 days As ive just found out hehe Its been an good month Spawns everytime after 3 days Dropped I killed it just before maitainence yesterday and got the drop. 1/1 :D --Lordshadow 17:45, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Pops after undead beseige is over. killed as bst with leech pet swaps from around her. went 1/2 on drop 2nd time had th4 invited at 2% or so for a tag for th. not 48-72, just go after undead swarm leaves alzahbi.Kioku(caitsith) Doesn't always pop after Undead Swarm Besieged. Twice after Besieged and it hadn't popped. --Kraig Drop rate... Doesn't exist, 0/4 on bst/nin. I'm predicting about 10% without TH3 or so. Bleeeeeeeeeeh. --Sakuraryong 18:21, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I don't blame your frustration, me and my partner have most likely killed her over 15 times and have only got one pair of boots to drop. Least when we killed her the other night we got two water crystals! So annoying to have a drop rate like this on a monster that only spawns every couple days. -- 17:09, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Some advice for Beastmasters She's easily fought as 75 BST and a lot of the time you will find you only have to swap between two leeches. Fought her today for the first time and had an incredible stroke of bad luck. She had Dia on and I needed to pet swap. Last hit my old leech did crit and by the time I had a new leech and set it on her (about 2 seconds), she'd unclaimed and died from Dia. Received nothing. If you are solo-ing beware that she does go unclaimed fast when pet-swapping. Virelai can be resisted by BST too because of our higher CHR. First one she cast on me had no effect. -- Orubicon 09:19, 1 November 2008 (UTC)